Forum:New rules for vehicles
I know we've already worked out a weight rule quite well and now i thought of two more. Handling and Damage. Now handling is going to be down to personal preferance and will therefore be done by people who have the game. Anyone who does have the game can they please, fairly, start adding the handling rating out of ten, on the infobox, once i've edited the template. I'll tell you when this is done. No for the damage rating. If you've read the 14th of April's weekly update then you'll know what i'm talking about. If not then here's the loadown. Sorry that's its a copy and paste but time is of the essence these days! "Now there are two new attributes, which i've thought of: Handling, which has already previously been mentioned, and Damage, which is sketchy but may be extremely useful if it works properly. What it means, is how much damage that vehicle can dish out. I've thought of a rough formular but a forum topic will be required to discuss this further. What you do is add the speed with the weight and divide by two. So say if you had a very fast car (wallmart racer) of a rating of 10 , which is very light (of a rating of 1), you add them together to make 11. Divide by two = 5.5 and round it up to 6. Bob's your uncle! ''Now a fast car is going to make some heaps of metal, but so is a big car. This is where the weight works too: If you had a slow car with a rating of 4 but a weight of 8, then you get 6 as well. Now both vehicles are completely different but they both do the same damage, which seems to make sense (i suppose). This will be useful for people to know because they could keep this in mind, while picking a car for road rage, marked man or showtime..." So there you do people. Hope you like it i'll make changes to the template once we've all decided upon a conclusion. The parkster Comunications 19:18, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Comments http://www.criteriongames.com/article.php?artID=65 < Thats the link for accelerating. I realize that there are flaws in my idea, some is salvageable I think (Responsiveness, grip and drift initiation) hey, nothings perfect. What could be done is base it on the separate articles for the cars. Most often handling between sister cars(car and the burning route reward) will be the same, some cars though that isn't the case. Grip and drift then can be change to 2 things: Grip is steering Responsiveness and Grip, drift is Initiation and control.The Grip+Drift=Handling I still think is the way to go though since most often us burners are driftin' around corners for boost. BTW, why did it say on a recent weekly news that you, "....finally got to play a proper round of Burnout Paradise."? Crashbroke23. Because Dale JR Said So! 22:55, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Ok i'll check out the link, thanks. Mainly, i know you're trying hard to get this sorted but i'm still not 100% for all of this. I need a solid and easy to follow formula, which i could apply to a car and get a reasonable rating if not then i'm afraid we're going to have to do it a different way. I'm sure you'll pull it off but at the moment i'm not too clear on this whole thing. As for the news sentance: i don't have burnout paradise! I wanted to get it and i thoguht that my parents were going to buy me it but they didn't in the end. So on that week i happened to go round my mates house and he let me have a go on his PS3. I played it for about an hour and it was pretty amazing. The only thing i have to say is that the car i used had terrible handling, which is nicely coincidental to this topic! The parkster Comunications Administrators 15:14, 30 April 2008 (UTC) "...the car had terrible handling!" LOL. Is there a local rental place where you can rent it? A formula for handling is coming along, I'm trying to add weight to the formula since less weight usually means better handling. If the formula doesn't get working, I'll do a track lap time challenge using the quarry. I have an idea of the track that could be used. But I need to think how the times work with the many different cars. For the time what could be done is every car gets 5 laps at the circuit without boost or drifting. They will be classed based on type, boost and max speed. Boost+max speed will be added together to make the classes using increments of 5 (speed 10, stunt 20, aggression 5, etc) the cars with the best times will have the best handling. Crashbroke23. Because Dale JR Said SO! 23:45, 30 April 2008 (UTC) "by jove i think he's got it!" Wow i think you just worked it out! So you need a set lap and you only use the throttle. Umm... i think i can trust you to do this honestly. The only way i can test that is if the handling sounds realistic to the car. Ok do that one! I'll sort out some of the other new ratings while you do this but its going to take time because i'm seriously busy at the moment! The parkster Comunications Administrators 12:29, 3 May 2008 (UTC) I'll get workin' on it in the next few hours since the post (i'm doing a endurance in Forza 2 right now). There may be a delay since i need to get the timing perfect. Only the throttle yes and no boost, if there is a drive-away or drift i'll have to do it again since it spoils the time. Not only that i'm in tears about my Colorado Avalanche, they got swept by the Detroit Red Wings and they lost in 8-2 in the last game. ='( BTW, on the next weekly news, can you ask if people can add articles for the new cars announced for the next few updates? I've already seen 1 for the Hunter Olympus which is good, and i've added all the new cars to the vehicles list. Crashbroke23. Because Dale JR Said SO! 18:47, 3 May 2008 (UTC) What they're bringing out new cars! OMG my life is getting to its excitment climax! Ok this is great news, lucky i looked at the forums before doing the news! Ok sounds good but as for the handling test: some cars have faster max speed than others and so this is going to make a slow car with good handling technically worse than a fast car with crap handling. So how we gonna work that one out? The parkster Comunications Administrators 13:34, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the promotion to assistance. For the max speed dilemma not necessarily. The reason I based on those because acceleration is not a real car attribute(as of yet since you haven't put them up yet) but it will help make it more accurate since it is impossible to reach the max speed on the course. In reality I need you to put the acceleration up ASAP! Still I'm having timing issues, and this doesn't help either. BTW, do you have a Wii? If you do whats your friend codes for Mario Kart Wii and Smash Bros Brawl? If so my Brawl code is:2707-2236-6687 MK wii is:4854-7071-4311 Crashbroke23. Because Dale JR Said SO! 22:40, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Sorry, Crashbroke, i haven't done the acceleration things yet. I'm really busy at the moment but things are starting to cool down! So yeah i'll try my best but i do have other wiki's to sort out nad other things offline too. Keep up the handling tests though, i'd like to see the end results! The parkster Comunications Administrators 18:55, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Its ok for acceleration, Status report: I've had to change the track layout due to heaver cars not making a corner. Also, Boost must be added due to a ramp in the layout, since some cars wont make it if boost wouldn't be used and there wouldn't be a use to adding it to making the classes. Other than that, testing it has been mostly a sucsess, having problems finding where to brake for the tight corner. Other than that, do you have a Wii? If you do add FC's to the forum page i've put up. Crashbroke23. Because Dale JR Said SO! 01:06, 10 May 2008 (UTC) no i don't really play on it. As for the new track layout? Well i think this is a sketchy way of doing things, especially with the boost, but keep it up. Why don't you find a new track altogether, like down a road or something? The parkster Comunications Administrators 16:35, 11 May 2008 (UTC) Why not down a road? Traffic, the traffic will spoil the times due to driveways and wrecks. Actually, it was a new track, just still in the quarry. True the boost may be sketchy, but if you talked with your friend that has paradise, both ramps that go over the river there do need boost because some cars like the Hunter Reliable Custom wont make just on power alone. And besides, what use will there be adding it to acceleration to make the classes if it wasn't going to be used in the first place? http://www.criteriongames.com/article.php?artID=197 You've got to see this its bigger than the announcement of the new cars. Crashbroke23. Because Dale JR Said SO! 17:26, 11 May 2008 (UTC) OMG!!! Motobikes! Night time! New island! New dune buggy! Jesus, i can't wait to get the game, now i really have something to look forward to! LOL i'm excited. This is going to boost our content up to the 200's! Thanks for sending the link, cya: The parkster Comunications Administrators 17:57, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ZOMG!!! Good News!! The first official Paradise City Lap Time Challenge time trail has been a success, literally. I only did 1 time trail today since i was fixing the timing, thats why it says "First"and literally. The Time For the Rossolini Tempesta GT was 1 minute and 58.81 seconds. With everything fixed, the time trails can really go into hight gear and into the boost. Also, you should e-mail Criterion Games about our huge undertaking. Crashbroke23. Because Dale JR Said SO! 03:00, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks this is great. Keep it up. Also id you've read last weeks news you'll know that i'm scouting for a new sysop. If you nail this then you're on the BP team! Aslo why would we need to e-mail criterion? I'm not really sure that they'll actually give us a shout out or anything? The parkster Comunications Administrators 19:13, 18 May 2008 (UTC) We should e-mail criterion because, if we tell them about the time trail challenge, then the site will get more publicity and that our findings could be added to one of the next updates as an atribute with offence and accleration. A little known fact, I was the first person to put in a resemblance heading on a page for a car. Thats why the resemblance heading for the Montgomery Hawker is the only resemblance heading that used a bullet style. s'more times!! *Hunter Cavalry: 2 minutes and 16.23 seconds *Hunter Oval Champ 69: 2 minutes and 15.97 seconds *Hunter Mesquite: 2 minutes ans 23.72 seconds *Hunter Mesquite Custom: 2 minutes and 22.03 seconds *Nakamura SI-7: 2 minutes and 9.02 seconds (First attempt failed when trying to land after jump) *Nakamura Racing SI-7: 2 minutes ans 4.83 seconds *Hunter Vegas: 2 minutes and 11.41 seconds (Multiple attempts failed due to misque at tight left) *Hunter Vegas Carnivale: 2 minutes and 5.84 sceconds Expect 8- 20 times per day. Crashbroke23. Because Dale JR Said SO! 22:26, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks Crashbroke this is an excellent contribution to the community. BTW, do you have Xbox Live? If so then add me cuz we can talk properly then and get things done. However i don't have BP yet (stupid huh?) so we caould go into private chat ro play another game. Back to the times though: How are we going to rate these cars out of 10? Are you going to get all of the times and then once all of the cars (we need to wait for the Criterion updates too or else this won't work because they have new vehicles) have data; we can divide them by ten and say that they're in groups of 8 (for example) then the top eight cars get 10. Is that the plan? The parkster Comunications Administrators 16:31, 19 May 2008 (UTC) Sigh, I don't have live, i do have Nintendo WI-FI and as before I play Runescape, I realize that you wont evar play it. Eventually I'll get live. For the times, there can be 5 classes,(C1,C2,C3,C4 and Carbon) each class is based on adding up acceleration and boost.C1=5 and below, C2=6-10, C3=11-15, C4=16-20. The reason I added carbon as a separate class was because some of them are so radically different to the car that they were based on, the Kitano Carbon Hydros Custom comes to mind. For the template on the vehicle page put in brackets what class they are in beside the handling. Based on calculations I've done, each "C" class will roughly have 18-19 cars. The sponsored cars will have the same as the car that they were based on. Ever 2 cars, the rating will be 1 less except for a 10 because there hasn't been a tie so far and there will be 19 cars most often, ( 19 is 1 less than 20 so the best get to be the best by them selves). Crashbroke23. Because Dale JR Said SO! 17:18, 19 May 2008 (UTC) Ok thanks for the organisation i suppose i understand the classes idea. However, all of the other ratings are out of 10 and so i would like it to be the same. I really don't think we need classes because the classes have already been, made: Aggression, Stunt and Speed! I still think you should add the acceleration and boost to it and what not (could you go over why we need them again, becuase its confusing me) but make a rating out of ten. Thanks, and BTW do you have any more times? The parkster Comunications Administrators 08:39, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Um... ok, you see, the start is at a complete stop at the foot of the bridge, which means a full borad start without boost. Boost must be there because, as i said before, some cars wont make to the other side of the ramp on power alone. But to stramline the classes, the "speed 5" Must be removed. There are just too little 5-2 cars out there. So what i've done was make any of the 1st car classes have cars with 2-10 for boost+accleration points. The rest has stayed the same, so far. If there are problems, I'll consult with you here on what we should do. Wups on the delay, i was doing a lot of stuff over the long weekend and I just could't get time for it. Also, since i dont have live or the carbon cars , Im asking for some help from other users to do that, but there are still problem with that. I've got to describe to you the track then to put the track on the news. The Times: *Krieger Pioneer:2 minutes and 16.59 seconds *Krieger Pioneer Super Gator:2 minutes and 14.53 seconds *Nakamura Ikusa GTand Nakamura Ikusa B'z:2 miniutes and 7.61 seconds *Nakamura Ikusa Samurai:2 minutes and 5.31 seconds *Kitano Hydros Custom and Micromedia Car: 2 minutes and 5.12 seconds *Kitano Hydros Techno: 2 minutes ans 3.03 seconds *Hunter Reliable Custom: 2 minutes and 9.86 seconds Last one for Today: *Hunter Reliable Special: 2 minutes ans 4.05 seconds BTW, who added the 10 articles to the race driver wiki? Bleh I'm "movin in circles", not Nascar circles thank goodness.Crashbroke23. Because Dale JR Said SO! 01:16, 22 May 2008 (UTC) LOL, i don't know about the RD wiki but i've replied to your message. But back to the times. I still don't know how you're doing this but i'll wait and hopefully the times will be good. If you do all of this and sort out the ratings and explain about the classes and a little map of the track then that's good and you'll have sysop in return. I've still got one more week of observations but it looks like you're the one who's going to get it! Ok then i'll just wait and see what fate rewards. Also are you going to change your sig to like the one on the RD wiki? If so then i have a BP admin link to put on the end of the admins sig. Hopefully you may have it too! Nah, I dont want it like mah sig on the RD wiki, I'd rather it using the Colorado Avalanche Colours (Burgandy and dark blue) and just Paradise Administration, My sig on the RD wiki is a bit long. 81.132.13.35 thats the number of the person whos benn adding the "new" pages to the RD wiki Track description: 5 laps. Starting at the bridge at the bottom of the quarry. Start is like a Gran Turismo start (at a standstill). 1st corner is the high angled, left, on the inside of a corner which goes up to the quarry's outer ring. Keep at the corner (make sure it has the 2 lanes) when the 2 lanes end, use boost to help to make the ramp. After llanding, hit the brakes in order to make the corner whihch is near a old house (that is the tight left i've ben hsving issues withearly on). Continue on the arc-like corner until it straightes out to the bridge. Average lap is less that 30 seconds Crashbroke23. Because Dale JR Said SO! 18:33, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Ok then, i understand now but how do you get the handling rating from this? Run me through that clearerly like all of the maths involved and classes and stuff. As for the sig, i can make it for you is you make it as an image on word or something and then save it at my talk page. I can make it from that, however it my ba slightly different as i have to use hex triplets to get it. BTW do you have anymore times? For the maths, it uses acceleration+boost. Acceleration because the start is at a standstill. Boost because some cars wont make it over the ramp on engine alone, some wont even make it on boost! The classes are 2-10 a+b points (there are just too little 2-5 cars) Class 2 is 11-15, and class 3 is 16-20. As you wanted they will be classed by boost and this. (Boost C2 for example). For my sig what i wanted was my name (Crashbroke23) but i wish for the Avs' colors burgandy and dark blue. Just a word mark. The letters start burgandy and go to dark blue like the admins sig here (I guess its a gradient then?). Time a comin' tomorrow or Wedensday sorry. Crashbroke23. Because Dale JR Said SO! 22:36, 26 May 2008 (UTC)